youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Zatanna
| alias = Zatanna | age = Weisman, Greg (2011-12-05). Question #13754. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-12-05. | species = Human | designation = A03 | gender = Female | hair color = Black | eye color = Blue | relatives = Zatara (father) | mentor = Zatara | affiliation = The Team | powers = Can use magic by speaking the desired effect backwards | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = 115 | voice = Lacey Chabert }} Zatanna Zatara is a magician, an ally of the Team, and the daughter of Zatara. Personality Zatanna has a rebellious nature: she has snuck out of the house multiple times with a duplication spell, and suggested that the Team would "kidnap" her to coerce her involvement. She is also quite comfortable with Robin's flirting and shares his habit of removing prefixes from words. She can also be compassionate and trusting towards others. Physical appearance An attractive teenage girl, Zatanna has medium length black hair and bright cyan colored eyes with a slender build. Her magic allows her to change her clothing quickly. She wears a white single breasted shirt with a tie (either white bow tie or a black bolo tie), a black jacket and black skirt. Her other, more casual outfit is a pair of white pants with a light violet top. She also wears white earrings. On her first mission, she used a feminine variation of her father's costume, with a white shirt, bow tie and gloves, a low cut yellow vest, a black blazer, black mini-shorts with gray stockings and black boots reaching midway up her calves . History .]] Zatara introduced his daughter to the Team in the hopes of giving her a training session with Black Canary. The team befriended her; especially Robin, who took an instant liking to her. As her father discussed affairs with Black Canary, Zatanna quickly realized the Team was having a psychic conversation, and called them out on it. Superboy immediately requested information about Red Tornado from Black Canary, but received no satisfactory reply. As a distraction, Zatara asked the Team to show Zatanna around the Cave. During the tour, Zatanna deduced that the Team did plan on searching for Tornado, and suggested she'd come with, supposedly because they "kidnapped" her. Out of ideas, Wally suggested interrogating Professor Ivo, Morrow's biggest competitor. Much to the surprise of the rest, Zatanna used a spell on him that made him reveal the location of Morrow's lab: Yellowstone Park. The Team headed to Yellowstone, and set out to find Red Tornado. He found them, and quickly dispatched them. He sucked the air out of Zatanna's lungs, making it impossible for her to say a spell. She came to when Red Volcano took over. Robin then realized Zatanna was the card up their sleeve here; Volcano boasted knowing their every move because he had Tornado's memories, but Tornado was not familiar with Zatanna. She managed to distract the robot so Kid Flash could save Miss Martian from his clutches. The battle was won after Red Tornado, Red Torpedo and Red Inferno took on their younger brother, and held him down in the lava, melting him. The Team returned to Happy Harbor, while Zatanna feared that she's grounded for life by her father. During the Team's psychic training scenario, Zatanna prepared herself to battle the alien invasion after the Justice League had been killed. On Halloween, Zatanna was invited by Miss Martian to her school dance, and arrived at Mount Justice that night. Zatanna was greeted by the Team and Captain Marvel, who had face paint resembling a zombie. Zatanna asked the Captain if the Justice League were having a Halloween party, because her dad hadn't mentioned it. Insulted and thinking that the Team did not want to include him, Captain Marvel went Trick or Treating, and announced he wasn't going to share his candy. Observing Miss Martian and Superboy's flirting, Zatanna asked Artemis how long they had been a couple. Artemis however, was oblivious to their relationship, and upset, she stormed off. Zatanna pursued, apologizing, saying that she didn't realize Artemis didn't know. After Zatanna asked Artemis if she was still going to the dance, Artemis refused, and so they compromised with a "girl's night out". .]] Zatanna and Artemis drove their motorbikes around in their costumes in Manhattan. After awhile, they drove by the Museum of Natural History, which was overrun by policeman. They continued driving, and taking down criminals, giving Artemis her chance to hit something. Soon after, they were attacked by a stranger named Harm, who wielded a powerful weapon called the Sword of Beowulf. He quickly deduced Zatanna and Artemis as the apprentices of Green Arrow and Zatara. Zatanna and Artemis were chased down by Harm, and were led to his apartment building by a strange girl who only said "Secret." Harm caught up with them, and knocked them unconscious with the Sword. Zatanna and Artemis came to, and realised they were inside Harm's home, captured. Zatanna was placed in an old bedroom belonging to a girl, tied to a chair, and gagged with a piece of tape. Secret returned, and untaped Zatanna's mouth. She freed herself with a spell, and found out the room she was in was Secret's old bedroom. Next, Zatanna freed Artemis, and were once again chased by Harm. They were chased into his backyard, where Secret showed them a grave, with words written in the dirt saying, "Greta Hayes, Beloved Sister." Zatanna told Artemis Secret was Greta's ghost, and Secret showed how she died by flashing an image of Harm's dagger between her fingers. and Zatanna look at Abel's House of Secrets.]] Harm confronted them once again. This time, Secret's ghost confronted him, and removed the orange ball of light on his chest where his heart was. He couldn't lift the Sword of Beowulf, and was knocked out by Artemis with a punch to the face. Zatanna cast a spell, ripping his coat up, and using it as ropes to tie his body up from hands to feet, then promises Greta a proper burial. Before leaving as the police were coming, they looked at Abel's House of Secrets across the street, with a sign highlighted in purple light which reads "secret." Artemis stated that the sign, or specifically the last word, must have been the last thing Secret saw before her death. Powers and abilities * Magic: Like her father, Zatanna has magical abilities which she channels by speaking backwards. However, she is only a novice, nowhere near Zatara's level. So far, she has used spells such as: ** "Trulb tuo s'worrom laer noitacol" (Blurt out Morrow's real location) ** "Emit ot yrt tuo a wen kool" (Time to try out a new look) ** "Etearc dleihs dnuora em" (Create shield around me) ** Manifesting her surroundings to blind others. ** Creating doppelgängers of herself and others. ** "Egnahc sehtolc otni ruo smrofinu" (Change clothes into our uniforms) ** "Taeh taht s'nopaew letam" (Heat that weapon's metal) ** "Etativel lrig" (Levitate girl) ** "Etativel drows ot em" (Levitate sword to me) ** "Erif nrub dna nordluac elbbub" (Fire burn and cauldron bubble) ** "Dloc dna wols, dloc dna wols, dloc dna wols" (Cold and slow x3) ** Changing parts of her outfit to fit the situation. ** "Sepor emoceb esool" (Ropes become loose) ** "Egnahc sehtolc otni sdnib" (Change clothes into binds) Weaknesses * Concentration: When saying a magic spell, Zatanna must concentrate fully in order to say and perform it correctly or else the spell simply won't work. Sometimes making small errors will interfere with the performance. * Voice: As she needs to recite the spells verbally in order for them to be successful, her spells can easily be prevented if she is gagged or choked. * Energy: Zatanna claims that all magic requires energy, which usually comes from within. This limitation prevents her from doing the impossible. Appearances Background in other media * This is Zatanna's third animated appearance. She first appeared in the DC Animated Universe, first voiced by Julie Brown in Batman: The Animated Series, Stacie Randall in Gotham Girls, Jennifer Hale in Justice League Unlimited's "This Little Piggy" and Juliet Landau (uncredited) in "The Balance". Hale also played the part in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. * In DC Comics, Zatanna is much older, and has been retconned as a childhood friend and occasionally romantic interest of Batman. She has been a member of the Justice League, the Sentinels of Magic, the Grant Morrison version of the Seven Soldiers of Victory, and more recently, Justice League Dark. Her father Zatara is deceased and was not a member of the Justice League in the comics, instead appearing as a backup story character in multiple titles beginning with Action Comics. Her mother (also deceased) was a witch named Sindella. References Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with magical powers